All Was Well
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: It has been 19 years since the war ended, the youngest of his sons are starting Hogwarts, and he is about to break free of the shackles that have chained him. Slash. Harry/Lucius.


**Title: **All Was Well

**Author: **caz251

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Characters: **Harry/Lucius, mentions of Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Lucius/Narcissa and the kids

**Rating: **Pg-15

**Summary: **It has been 19 years since the war ended, the youngest of his sons are starting Hogwarts, and he is about to break free of the shackles that have chained him.

**Spoilers: **General spoilers for all seven books, especially the epilogue of book 7.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it.

Harry looked around Platform 9and ¾, it hadn't changed much over the years, he'd noticed that the year before when it was time to bring James to the Hogwarts Express. Now he was here again, this time losing his son Albus Severus to Hogwarts as well, not that they were really lost, but they were no longer at home when he needed them. All he had to look forward to at home now was his precious little Lily, his baby girl, the Princess of the family.

Ginny was trying to quieten Lily who was insisting on wanting to go with her brothers, something that Ginny was steadily getting more annoyed at, forgetting that she herself had been exactly the same. Lily was taken care of for the moment, or at least trying to drive her mother insane, and he could focus on the boys. He took James aside for a moment, not wanting Ginny to hear their conversation, he told James that no matter what house his brothers got into he had to look out for them. James was a second year Gryffindor now, but Harry had no doubt that at least one of his sons that were starting Hogwarts today would be in Slytherin.

James nodded to him and promised before giving both him and his mother a hug and boarding the train to find his friends. Looking up Harry saw Albus looking up at him nervously, his ears catching the words, 'what if I'm sorted into Slytherin?' He smiled at his son hoping to reassure him before telling him that it didn't matter were he was sorted, he was his son and he loved him no matter what. He then added in a whisper that his brother was bound to be there, and that would make it easier for them to spend time together. Albus seemed to cheer up at that and was soon bounding onto the train after his big brother.

He searched the platform with his eyes, before finding what he was looking for and shooting Lily a look, she smiled back at him then started to complain to her mother that she needed the bathroom. Ginny walked back through the wall towards the main area of Kings Cross, Harry promising to catch up, he had to speak with the Malfoys first, business. He strode along the station towards where Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Astoria stood with little Scorpius.

Greeting them in a polite but distant manner, he made arrangements to meet Lucius for a business meeting the next day, before he crouched down to Scorpius' height to speak to him in what others would mistake for a polite conversation between acquaintances. He wished the boy luck for his first year at Hogwarts, telling him that he'd do Slytherin proud, before whispering to him, under the guise of telling him something about his father (Draco), that his brothers were on the train and that he'd see him at Christmas.

He watched as he got on the train, before kissing Narcissa and Astoria's hands, and shaking both Draco and Lucius', his hand caressing that of the latter as he slipped him a note. He then walked away from the platform without a look back, making his way to where his wife and daughter were waiting for him. Ginny excused herself, stating that she needed to get to work, before making her way back towards the bathroom to apparate.

Taking Lily's hand they walked back to the car, Harry driving them to a small family cafe for lunch, smiling when he noticed Lucius sitting at their usual table already having ordered him a coffee and Lily a milkshake. He knew that the other man would take the note as what it was, an invitation, even though it only had a time and a place they had met like this many times and he knew the other man would understand.

They had been coming to this cafe for years, whenever Harry could get away, sometimes with the kids and sometimes without, but always to spend some time together. Harry and Lucius had been together for about thirteen years now, but couldn't be together because of their marriages, as a result their affair was kept as secret as possible. Narcissa, Lucius' wife, knew of their relationship, but their marriage had been arranged and they had only shared a bed long enough to conceive Draco, as they both preferred their own genders.

Harry was extremely grateful that the woman knew, as she was a Healer, she had trained after she left Hogwarts, but only became certified after the war. She now had a small private practice that was completely confidential, something that Harry greatly appreciated when he fell pregnant with his and Lucius' son. That was when everything changed for them, they couldn't just keep it between them anymore, they now had their son to consider as well.

It was Narcissa that came up with the plan, and Draco and Astoria were let in on the secret as well. Thinking back on it, Harry had never been so glad that the magical world was different from that of the muggle world and there were no restrictions on treating family members. As a result, no-one outside the family ever knew that Astoria was barren and unable to have children, something that the family strove to keep quiet.

Draco and Astoria had looked into the idea of adoption, both in blood and magic, to assure the continuation of the Malfoy line, as Draco adamantly refused to take a Mistress or a brood mare, stating that he loved his wife and their child would be both theirs through adoption, not Astoria having to adopt his bastard child.

If they knew, the Wizarding public would laugh at the irony, the slimy Slytherin refusing to have an affair due to the love he holds for his wife, while the Sainted Gryffindor Golden Boy is cheating on his wife. The difference though was that Draco's love for Astoria was genuine, Harry had found out just before Ginny had told him that she was pregnant for the first time that she had been slipping him love potions since they had been at Hogwarts. For the first six or seven years after the defeat of Voldemort she had been dosing him regularly, so as not to allow him to escape her web, knowing that there was no way that he would love her without them. She was right of course, as soon as the potion was cleaned out of his system his feelings for her vanished, leaving behind an attraction that had been suppressed under the potion, an attraction towards one of the few men he had ever been in awe of.

He had been prepared to leave her as soon as he came to his senses, but then she informed him that she was pregnant, and he wouldn't allow his child to be thrust into the limelight as a bargaining tool in their divorce. There was also the fact that the child would be ridiculed for being born out of wedlock if they divorced, and he wouldn't do anything that would taint his child's future. So instead he pretended he knew nothing of his wife's scheme, acting as if nothing had changed and started up a relationship with Lucius behind her back.

Harry fell pregnant about a month or so after James was born, Ginny telling him a few months later that she too was pregnant. He'd found out that even when under the influence of the love potion his body hadn't wanted Ginny, as Ginny placed a lust potion in his drink or food on any night that she wished to have his affections. While he was grateful in a way that he didn't have to act that out on his own, he was incensed that she had continued on with her charade with both his heart and his body unwilling.

His pregnancy was both the best and worst time of his life, as much as he loved carrying his and his lovers' child, something he did enjoy, he hated having to keep up constant glamours and he was having problems with Ginny. Life with Ginny was unbearable, having to deal with her hormonal outbursts, whilst trying to stop his own was taking its toll, and eventually Lucius put his foot down.

He arranged a 'business trip' that it was imperative that they both had to go on, the Malfoy family and the Black family having a lot of joint investments, allowing them to leave Britain for the last few months of his pregnancy. Narcissa joined them as was her right as Lucius' wife, and a member of the Black family, but Harry told Ginny it was better that she stayed at home as it wasn't the best environment for a young child. In the end she had conceded, stating that she should be near her Healer anyway, as she had adamantly refused to allow a Malfoy to be her Healer.

Luna had stepped into the breech while he was gone to help with James and help look after Ginny in her fits of hormonal mess, something he was eternally grateful for, he didn't want his children to suffer. Luna had been the only one that knew about his and Lucius' relationship without being told, she had hugged him before he left, stating that she wouldn't tell him to have fun as she knew he would. She then touched his stomach and whispered that he should look after the little one, before her flighty nature took over once again and she warned him about some creature he had never heard of.

Neither he nor Lucius were too worried that Luna knew, she was someone that Harry knew could be trusted and wouldn't tell anyone about them without permission. She sent them frequent letters while they were away, sending them through Draco and Astoria who had stayed in Britain playing the expectant parents-to-be role. Narcissa had linked Harry and Astoria through a spell so she felt the important things just as Harry did, this was so that she would know when it was time for the baby to be born so that she and Draco could retreat to the manor. This way she wouldn't be in public at the time of birth and no-one would be able to dispute that she wasn't the little boys mother by stating she was shopping at the time he was born.

They had spent the last few months of his pregnancy in magical India, a place that gave him a perfect excuse to have left Ginny behind, like its muggle counterpart magical India had five strata or classes. At the top of course were the Purebloods, followed by the first generation purebloods like Harry was, then Half-bloods, muggleborn, and lastly like the muggle untouchables or dalits came the Blood Traitors. While they had been there they had visited one of the magical temples and had a proper bonding ceremony, something that was possible as they were only married, Narcissa and Lucius as their marriage was arranged and Harry and Ginny because a bonding only worked if both parties were in love with each other. Ginny had known this and had only ever brought up bonding in a derogatory manner, refusing to bond saying that Harry's mother came from a culture of marriage and not of bonding and that she wanted to honour the woman who saved his life.

When their son was born they named him Scorpius before spending as much time with him as possible before Draco and Astoria arrived. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, harder even than fighting Voldemort, giving up his son was something he was loathe to do, but he knew it was necessary. He knew however that he would still be able to see his son, both Draco and Astoria had made it perfectly clear that while they may be adopting him, he and Lucius would still be his parents just as much as they were. As a group they had decided that Scorpius would be told of his true parentage when they felt that he would understand.

They didn't stay in India long after Scorpius' birth as it would have looked odd if Lucius and Narcissa hadn't rushed home to meet their grandchild. Albus Severus was born not long after his brother and Harry was able to busy himself around the house looking after him and James when Ginny was working in an attempt to take his mind off his other son. He saw Scorpius as often as he could and spent as much time with him and Lucius as a family. Lucius had also been helping him to find a spell that would help him with Ginny, unfortunately it had taken them a while and by that point she was already pregnant again with Lily, not that he would give up his daughter, she was his Princess. As soon as she had been born however he cast the spell on Ginny that made him unattractive to her in every way imaginable, saving himself from her advances.

As a result Ginny started to spend more time away from home having found other interests, meaning that Harry had more time that he could spend with his bonded and his children. Harry's four children had grown up together as friends, not that James, Albus or Lily ever mentioned to anyone that they were friends with the Malfoy child, and the situation had been explained to them when Albus and Scorpius had turned eight.

Harry came out of his musings as his bonded cleared his throat before handing him a file, one that contained all the evidence they needed to get Ginny out of his life for good. He smiled at Lucius knowing that it was the time to get rid of her completely, after all he didn't want to have to hide his relationship with Lucius any longer, especially not now. There was no way that he could go through giving up another child even if he still got to be a part of his life, his and Lucius' little girl would grow up with both of them there for her.


End file.
